


Meine Augen sind die Sterne.

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Short Stories, boyslove, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Zehn kleine Kurzgeschichten. Mal süß, mal herb und mal so salzig wie das Meer. ♡ Das erste Kapitel wird 100 Worte haben und dann wird es sich pro Schreibstück um 100 steigern. [sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	1. Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My Eyes Are the Stars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937451) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> [Geschrieben im Jahr 2014]
> 
> Projekt: 100… 200… 1000  
> Projektlink: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/14833/1  
> Inhalt: Ich werde 10 Kurzgeschichten schreiben. Die Erste wird 100 Worte umfassen, die zweite 200 und immer so weiter. Die Titel wähle ich immer frisch per Zufall aus meiner Musiksammlung aus und auch der Titel des Projektes wurde per Zufall ausgewählt. Es handelt sich dabei um „Meine Augen sind die Sterne“ von Samsas Traum.  
> Titel:“Sleep” von My Chemical Romance  
> Wortanzahl: 100

**Sleep**

Atem, der so unruhig ging, dass es beinahe schon widerlich war. Schweiß, der sich auf der Stirn bildete und zu einem grotesk harmonischen Bild mit den schmerzlich verzogenen Gesichtszügen mutierte. Starke Arme, die sich um den Körper des Jüngeren gelegt hatten, ihn gar beruhigend an sich drückten. Dann noch diese wohlige Wärme, die Stiles ein minimales Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, die Bilder aber dennoch nicht vertreiben konnte. „Tut mir leid. Geht schon. Schlaf einfach wieder. Bitte.“ Abgehackte Sätze und eine leise, gar zittrige Stimme. Kleiner Lügner. Beruhigend strich ihm Derek über den Arm, während er die Decke wieder hochzog.

  
fin.


	2. Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Affair“ von Hurts  
> Wortanzahl: 200

**Affair**

„Halt den Mund! Halt einfach einmal den Mund!“, wie routiniert und beinahe schon einstudiert zog sich der Werwolf vor dem Menschen das Shirt vom Oberkörper und schmiss es achtlos auf den Boden. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er den Stilinski in dessen eigenem Zimmer gegen die Wand gedrängt, jene begehrten Lippen in Beschlag genommen und für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen. Die Welt schien plötzlich in Ordnung und das Chaos in seinem Kopf so unwichtig, dass man es hätte in den Mülleimer werfen können. Stiles Hände, die ihn näher zu sich zogen. Stiles Geruch, der einfach überall war, ihn beinahe benebelte. Einfach alles an diesem Menschen brachte Derek in wenigen Sekunden aus dem Konzept. Das Oberteil, welches er ihm im nächsten Moment über den Kopf zog und die darunter liegende Haut. Dieses leise Keuchen bei seinen Berührungen und die wieder halb geöffneten Augen. „Malia kommt bald.“ „Wann?“ „In… keine Ahnung! Einer Stunde?“ „Okay.“ „…Derek!“ Aber da beschäftigte sich der Ältere schon wieder mit dem Hals der begehrten Beute und ließ jener so keine Chance, sich ordentlich zu verteidigen. „Mach endlich mit ihr Schluss, Stiles.“ „Das sagst du so einfach!“ „Es ist auch einfach.“

… Schon hatten sich ihre Lippen wieder aneinander verloren.

fin.


	3. Niemand, niemand anderem als dir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Niemand, niemand anderem als dir“ von Samsas Traum  
> Wortanzahl: 300  
> Info: Kursives und gleichzeitig mittiges sind Zitate aus dem Titellied.

**Niemand, niemand anderem als dir.**

Wann hatte es angefangen, normal zu werden und sich nicht mehr komisch anzufühlen? Warum hatte es angefangen und warum ausgerechnet mit jener Person?  
Dieser Junge ging im auf die Nerven ...  
Dieser Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig ...  
Dieser Junge machte den Mund immer zur falschen Zeit auf ...  
Dieser Junge war erwachsener geworden ...  
Dieser Junge war minimal ruhiger geworden ...  
Dieser Junge, um den er in just diesem Moment die Arme geschlungen hatte, war heute vollkommen still ...

_Ich balanciere auf dem Schicksal wie ein Tänzer._

  
Die Lächerlichkeit dieser Situation war in den letzten Wochen zu einer banalen Routine geworden, der man sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte, selbst wenn man es gewollt hätte. Wenn man anfing sich jeden Donnerstagabend zu treffen und etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen, war ja noch nichts dabei, aber wenn man dann am Ende des Abends verschlungen auf der Couch endete und manchmal dabei einschlief, war es schon irgendwie auffällig…  
Vielleicht war dort dieser ganz bestimmte Funke, den sie einzufangen versuchten, während sie nebeneinandersaßen und nicht redeten? War es doch nur eine stille Übereinkunft, weil sie nicht leugnen konnten, dass sie einige Ereignisse aus der Bahn geworfen hatten? Konnte man aber nicht eher davon ausgehen, dass jeder hoffte, dass der andere den ersten Schritt wagen würde? Hatten sie Angst davor, dass es real werden würde, wenn sie es aussprachen? Die versteckte Verzweiflung, dass man etwas kaputt machen könnte, was es in dieser Form noch nicht einmal gab?

_Ich trotze hier und jetzt der größten aller Ängste…_

_Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man dich liebt?_

  
An diesem Abend schienen sie wohl an dem Punkt angekommen zu sein, wo sie etwas ändern mussten. Eine Wirklichkeit, die man nicht leugnen konnte.

_Ein Leben lang verbarg ich jeden Funken Liebe tief in mir- und das Versteck, das zeig ich niemand, niemand anderem als dir._

fin.


	4. Komm‘ schlaf bei mir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Komm‘ schlaf bei mir“ von Samsas Traum  
> Wortanzahl: 400

**Komm‘ schlaf bei mir**

„Nein.“  
„Was?“  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Nein. Einfach nein.“  
„Warum?“  
„Ja weißt du, ich bin noch nicht soweit. Findest du nicht, dass das ganz schön schnell geht? Was soll mein Dad denn davon halten? Willst du, dass er mit geladener Waffe vor deiner Tür steht? Oh Gott, er würde das definitiv machen! Er mag dich nämlich nicht, also… so wirklich gar nicht… Er…“  
„Stiles…“  
„Er würde dich erschießen und mich dann lebenslänglich im Zimmer einsperren und nicht einmal mehr Scott dürfte zum Zocken vorbei kommen. Er würde Gitter vor meinen Fenstern anbringen und einen Privatlehrer engagieren. Oh Gott…“  
„Stiles…“  
„…nein, wir dürfen das nicht machen, können das einfach nicht machen! Das wäre unser aller Ende, glaub mir, ich habe Recht.“  
„Du bist einfach total am Übertreiben.“  
„Das ist eine Lüge!“  
„Ach ja? Würdest du dann bitte aufhören dich alle drei Sekunden umzudrehen, um den Laden nach einer angeblich vorhandenen Bedrohung abzusuchen?!“

Beinahe schon beschämt zuckte der Schüler zusammen und schenkte seinem _irgendwie ja schon_ festen Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick. Das hier war einfach zu viel für den Stilinski, der mit der ganzen Situation noch nicht umgehen konnte. Niemandem hatte er bis jetzt davon erzählt und das schloss auch Scott mit ein. Nur das sein bester Freund schon einige Male gefragt hatte, warum Stiles in letzter Zeit immer roch, als hätte er sich mit einem Derek-Hale-Parfüm eingesprüht. Oh Gott, er würde bald auffliegen. Er – _Stiles Stilinski_ – müsste bald allen erklären, dass er mit dem miesepetrigsten Werwolf aller Zeiten zusammen war, den er am Anfang noch nicht einmal ausstehen konnte. Mit dieser Person, die einem mit dem Tod drohte, wenn es nicht nach Plan lief und dieser Person, die gucken konnte, als wenn man in den nächsten drei Sekunden wirklich unter der Erde liegen würde.

„Ich werde es ihnen sagen müssen, oder?“  
Derek zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und blickte seinen Freund einfach ununterbrochen an.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, jammerte der Stilinksi sogleich und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Lügner.“  
„Sei still und spüre den Hass!“  
 _Kunstpause._  
„Komm heute vorbei, Stiles.“  
Wie lächerlich der Mensch sich doch verhielt und wie sehr er das einfach auch selbst wusste. Er konnte dennoch nicht vermeiden, dass eine unangenehm lange Pause entstand, wo Wangen aufgeplustert wurden und die Luft ein wenig zu laut dem Mund entwich. Stiles war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Wirklich nicht.  
„Okay.“  
Lächerlich _niedlich_.

fin.


	5. Echt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Echt“ von Glasperlenspiel  
> Wortanzahl: 500

**Echt.**

Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Glaubst du daran, dass alles, was geschieht, einen Sinn hat? Das nichts ohne Grund passiert? Dass wir von etwas geleitet werden, das schon vor Jahren für uns bestimmt wurde? Glaubst du, wir hatten uns gerade an jenem Tag begegnen müssen, damit es so wurde, wie es nun einmal war? Glaubst du, dass es wichtig war, dass wir zusammen in diesem Auto saßen und uns unterhielten? Glaubst du, dass es Zufall war, dass wir im Supermarkt plötzlich vor demselben Regal standen und uns in die Augen blickten? Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass mein Herz in diesem Moment höher geschlagen hat? Glaubst du mir, wenn ich abstreite, dass meine Gesichtsfarbe wegen dir rötlich wurde?

Was hast du in diesem Moment von mir gedacht? In diesem Moment, als ich nicht einmal in der Lage war die Erdnussbutter aus dem Regal zu holen. Diese zittrigen Hände. Dieser flache, zu schnelle Atem. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das mein Herz wie ein Hammer gegen die menschliche Brust donnerte und das wohl jeder im näheren Umkreis es hören könnte. Konntest du es? Warst du nah genug? Hast du gehört, wie es holperte, gar stolperte? Hast du mich deswegen aus diesen ernsten Augen mit jenem Blick angesehen, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte? Hast du deswegen die Hand ausgestreckt und nach dem Glas gegriffen, welches ich nehmen wollte? Hast du es mir deshalb in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint _„Erdnussbutter… viel zu klebrig, dieser Kram.“_? Bist du deshalb danach umgedreht und an die nächste Kasse verschwunden? Hast du dieses Herz gehört, was noch unregelmäßiger als sonst schlug? Hast du diese Röte gesehen, die mir die Hitze ins Gesicht zauberte?

War es das Schicksal, das mir deinen Geruch in die Nase trieb und ihn nicht mehr verschwinden ließ? Konnte ich ihn deshalb auch Stunden später noch wahrnehmen? Hatte ich deswegen das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, wenn du nicht in der Nähe warst? War es das Schicksal, das uns immer wieder zusammenbrachte und mir keinen Moment ließ, mich zu beruhigen? Meine Gedanken zu ordnen? War es das Schicksal, das meinte, dass es richtig sei? Hatten wir uns am Anfang denn überhaupt ausstehen können? Hatten wir nicht unsere irgendwie schon größeren Differenzen? Sag, glaubst du, dass es anders gelaufen wäre, wenn ich manchmal den Mund gehalten hätte? Habe ich dich nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn die Worte so aus mir herausgequollen waren, und ich versuchte, meine Angst zu überspielen?

Sag mir, wussten unsere Herzen schon vor dem Kopf, was passieren würde? Sag mir, warum hattest du plötzlich Erdnussbutter im Schrank stehen, obwohl du sie doch nicht ausstehen konntest? Sag, hast du dieses leichte Lächeln auf meinen Lippen gesehen, als ich dabei war, dir den Rücken zuzuwenden? Sag mir, wann haben unsere Herzen angefangen, die Initiative zu ergreifen?

_„Was machst du da?“_   
_„Ich Frühstücke, siehst du das nicht, du Grummelwolf?“_   
_„Erdnussbutter…?“_   
_„Vergiss die äußerst gesunde Marmelade nicht!“_   
_„… viel zu klebrig, dieser Kram…“_

Sag mir, wann hat es angefangen, dass ich neben dir aufwache?

fin.


	6. Dear Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Dear Insanity“ von Asking Alexandria  
> Wortanzahl: 600

**Dear Insanity**

Es war das verzerrte Surren der langen, viel zu vernachlässigten Fingernägel auf der grauen Tafel, welches die Ruhe der scheinbar eingefrorenen Stadt durchbrach und es war auch dieses hässliche Grau, das den ganzen Raum in verschiedensten Nuancen säumte, ihn somit in ein unheimliches Licht tauchte. Nur ein zartes, gar verrücktes Grinsen der Person vor der Schiefertafel und das matte Rot an seinen Fingern stachen in diesem Szenario – welches wie ein schlechter Alptraum wirkte – hervor. _Eine Uhr tickte, während irgendwo am Ende des Ganges ein schmerzliches Jaulen ertönte._

„Wie die Motte ins Licht…“, murmelte der junge Mann mit den doch eigentlich wundervoll haselnussbraunen Augen und tippte erfreut immer wieder auf das schieferne Gestell direkt neben sich.

Ein Blick zurück ließ ihn die grausigen Spuren an der Tafel – welche er voller Freude verursacht hatte – erkennen und genau dieses Bild brannte sich binnen Sekunden in das auf Hochtouren arbeitende Gehirn ein, während der Besitzer einen zufriedenen Laut von sich gab. Der süßliche Duft, der von der roten Farbe ausging, stieg ihm in die Nase und jede noch so kleine Note sog man tief in sich auf. Die Nasenflügel schienen beim Ausatmen zu beben, zeugten von der unbändigen Entspannung, die sich in dem erschöpften Körper breitmachte und sogleich fühlte er sich besser, spürte die Kraft erneut in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte den Schmerz bis hierin riechen und schon jetzt war jener so kraftvoll, dass es beinahe eine beängstigend schöne Vorstellung war, noch näher an den Ort des Geschehens heranzutreten.

„Was hast du dir auch nur dabei gedacht, mich in meinem Tun zu stören?“

Abrupt drehte sich der junge Mann um, hob die Hände und fuhr sich beinahe schon fahrig durch die Haare, was auch seine Mähne in einem matten Rot erstrahlen ließ. _Lieblich._ Noch einmal glitt sein Blick durch den Raum, während er missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte und verharrte dann einen Moment am Bücherschrank des Biologieraumes. Er konnte den Geruch der Angst fast schon greifen und würde am liebsten die alten und überaus schäbigen Türen aufreißen. Das geschockte Gesicht wollte der werte Herr erblicken, während er sich zu der Beute herunterbeugte und die roten Finger in den seidenen Haaren des Opfers vergrub. Sie aus dem Schrank zerren wollte er… _Tief einatmen._ Der Teenager versuchte sich, mit dem schon vorhandenen Duft zu beruhigen, die zittrige Hand zu kontrollieren und einen Schritt zurückzugehen. Er konnte dort jetzt nicht hin, wartete doch unweit von ihm eine viel wichtigere Person, die er mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken musste.

„Vielleicht ist das der Moment… in dem du verschwinden solltest.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte sich der Junge um und schritt gemächlich aus dem Raum, während er seine linke Hand – die ununterbrochen zitterte - mit der Rechten festhalten musste. _Mehr Rot._ So langsam, gar genüsslich wie möglich folgte er seiner äußerst feinen Nase und warf nur einen kurzen Blick zurück, um diese erdbeerblonden Haare um die Ecke verschwinden zu sehen, während der Bücherschrank im Raum hinter ihm zu klackte. _Kluges Mädchen._ Sich wieder auf das Ziel vor sich konzentrierend setzte der Teenager seinen Weg fort und fand sich wenige Minuten später bei seinem nächsten – geliebten - Kandidaten wieder.

„Was tust du hier?“  
 _Jene hockende Pose der Überlegenheit._  
„Nicht…“  
 _Seine Hand, die die stoppelige Haut seicht berührte._  
„Still… ganz ruhig.“  
 _Diese zärtliche Geste der zwischenmenschlichen Wärme. So falsch._  
„Du musst aufwachen... Bitte…“  
 _Jenes widerliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren._  
„Das geht nicht, Derek.“  
 _Und noch ein tiefer Atemzug dieser süßlichen Note._  
„Warum nicht, Stiles?“  
 _Eine kurze, gar liebkosende Berührung zweier Geliebter._  
„Ich brauche mehr. Viel mehr.“  
 _Der markerschütternde Schrei einer Banshee, der durch das Gebäude hallte._

  
_Mehr Rot._

fin.


	7. You Wear A Crown But You're No King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „You Wear A Crown But You're No King“ von Blessthefall  
> Wortanzahl: 700

**You Wear A Crown But You're No King**

_Hallo, schon wieder ich…_

  
Wieder ist eine Woche vergangen. _Sieben Tage._ Ich weiß nicht… wo du bist. Weiß nicht, warum du gegangen bist. Wo du die Sonne aufgehen und untergehen siehst. Wo du schläfst, wie es dir wirklich geht. Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, was dich zu deiner Entscheidung bewegt hat. Weißt du… was ich gerade merke? Merke in jenem Moment, in dem ich hier bei mir im Zimmer sitze und diese _lächerlichen_ Zeilen an dich verfasse, die dich vielleicht niemals erreichen werden? _Ich weiß nichts, absolut… nichts._ Du warst immer so still… habe tatsächlich nur ich geredet? Warum fühle ich mich so, als wüsste ich nichts über dich, obwohl dort doch etwas… etwas zwischen uns war. _Das war es doch, oder?_ Es fühlte sich so an, so… so richtig an. _Vielleicht sogar einen Bruchteil von Perfekt._

_„Derek, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“_   
_„Halt den Mund, Nervensäge.“_   
_„Erst, wenn du deine Grabscher wieder zu dir genommen hast! Was erlaubst du dir?!“_   
_„Ich erlaube mir das… was mir zu steht.“_   
_„D-Du hast doch keine Ahnung!“ Stammelnd. Errötend._   
_„Nh.“_   
_Noch fester drückte er den Jüngeren an seine Brust, damit sie nicht noch aus dem viel zu kleinen Bett fielen._   
_Derek. Vollkommen zufrieden._   
_Stiles. Ein hochroter Kopf._   
_Das Bett. Minimalistisch._

Natürlich nur ein Bruchteil. _Winzig klein._ Ich weiß, dass ich dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben … dich auf die Probe gestellt habe. Jetzt frage ich mich, wie du das ausgehalten hast. Dein genervter Blick. Deine gespielte Drohung, mir die Kehle zu zerreißen. _Hast du es jemals ernst gemeint?_ Vielleicht, als wir uns gerade kennengelernt hatten? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich konnte dich auch nicht leiden, hatte Angst vor dir. _Vielleicht habe ich das sogar heute manchmal noch._ Du warst so unnahbar, ich konnte dich nicht durchschauen. Wohl habe ich so viel geredet, um etwas aus dir heraus zu kitzeln… aber meistens hat es nicht geklappt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. _Wir waren doch unausstehlich._ Und wir stritten. _So oft._

_„Verdammt Stiles, kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?“_   
_„Kannst du vielleicht einmal auf nicht ganz so bescheuerte Ideen kommen?“_   
_„Du bist doch hier derjenige, der lebensmüde ist!“_   
_„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!“_   
_„Du bist siebzehn! Natürlich bist du ein Kind, verdammt!“_   
_„Ich lasse mir von dir nichts vorschreiben, kapier das endlich!“_   
_Eine Tür knallte…_   
_Derek war gegangen._

Wie ist es nur dazu gekommen, dass es da etwas gab, das uns verband? Wie ist es nur dazu gekommen, dass du plötzlich bei mir im Zimmer warst? _Warum habe ich dich nicht weggeschickt?_ Willst du wissen, wie ich mich fühle? _Drei Monate._ Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich es schaffe, früh aufzustehen. Wie ich es fertig bringe, den Mathetest nächste Woche zu schreiben. Wie kann es sein, das ich neben Scott beim Lacrosse-Training stehe und nicht weiß, was der Coach gerade gesagt hat? Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, habe Alpträume. _Erbärmlich._ Jeden Tag gehe ich zu deinem Loft, aber es ist verlassen. Wieder und wieder versuche ich, dich anzurufen. _Nichts._ Wo bist du?

Ich _vermisse_ dich. Vermisse sogar deine widerliche Art und Weise mich zu behandeln. Vermisse dein seltenes Lachen und den Blick, mit dem du mich ansiehst. Deine warme Körpertemperatur und deinen Geruch. Dein bevormundendes Verhalten und die Tatsache, dass du wegen mir Erdnussbutter kaufst. Deine schlechte Laune und diese Kälte, die du einfach nicht ablegen kannst. Ich vermisse dich und deine Fürsorge, die du unter einem Panzer versteckst. _Deine unendliche Herzlichkeit._

_„Was in Gottes Namen ist das denn?“_   
_„Eine Krone, was man eigentlich ziemlich gut erkennen kann.“_   
_„Ja, aber warum?“_   
_„Sie haben mir bei McDonalds die falsche Tüte gegeben.“_   
_…_   
_„Los, komm her!“_   
_„Hey, was machst du da? Lass das!“_   
_„Prinzessin Stiles.“_   
_Stiles, mit dieser pinken Krone._   
_Derek, der plötzlich lachen musste._

Und wenn ich nach draußen blicke… habe ich das Gefühl, das du jeden Moment vor dem Fenster auftauchen könntest. _Verrückt, oder?_ Dass das alles nur ein verdammter Alptraum ist und ich neben dir aufwache. Aber weißt du, was ich in den letzten Wochen realisiert habe? Du bist weg, wirklich gegangen. Das hier ist kein Traum, ist es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist…

Stiles, _der Erbärmliche…_

fin.


	8. Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Flesh“ von Simon Curtis  
> Wortanzahl: 800

**Flesh**

Keuchender Atem und eine Hand, die auf die trockenen Lippen gepresst wurde, während die zittrigen Beine sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnten. Jenes seltsam zufriedene Grinsen. _Wie unpassend._ Adrenalin pumpte durch den menschlichen Körper, die ganze Konzentration wurde auf die Ohren verlagert und der Kopf schien wie leer gefegt. _Er musste aufpassen. Musste horchen. Hatte kein so gutes Gehör wie ein Werwolf. Er musste es aber hören._ Stiles versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, biss sich seicht in die Hand und blickte beinahe hektisch umher. Es war dunkel, einfach zu spärlich beleuchtet für seine Augen. _Wie menschlich._ Er konnte bestimmt perfekt sehen. Konnte alles hören, sich leise bewegen und ihn riechen. _Wie unfair._ Er war schneller, ausdauernder und dem Menschen einfach in allen körperlichen Angelegenheiten überlegen. Und Stiles? Stiles besaß keine Ausdauer, war schlecht im Rennen. Er konnte nicht klettern, hatte keine übernatürlich gut ausgeprägten Sinnesorgane. Der junge Mann hatte nur eines und das war sein Verstand. _Sein überaus scharfsinniger Verstand._

In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte er sich von dem kalten Baumstamm ab, versuchte so schnell und leise wie möglich zum nächst, größeren Geäst zu kommen und keine großartige Spur zu hinterlassen.  
„Ich kann dich riechen.“ _Er war so nah, beinahe zu nah._ Wieder presste sich der Teenager die Hand auf den Mund, versuchte wenigstens nicht auch noch lauter als nötig, zu sein. Natürlich konnte Derek ihn riechen, immerhin war sein ganzer Rücken zerkratzt, an dem vor Schweiß und Blut schon das Shirt festklebte. Stilinski blickte nach oben, besah sich den sternenklaren Himmel, der von diesem bedrohlichen Vollmond gesäumt wurde. _Was für ein Anblick._ Plötzlich hörte er es viel zu dicht neben sich Knacken, weshalb er nach links schielte und diese gefährlich blauen Augen ausmachen konnte. _Keine hektischen Bewegungen._ Der Junge konnte nicht anders, weshalb sich seine Mundwinkel schon wieder verzogen und er langsam den Arm hob. Durch die Haare streifte er sich und das auch noch so bedacht, dass es eine halbe Ewigkeit in Anspruch nahm. Feuchte Haare. Feuchter Untergrund. Ein geschwitzter Körper. Leicht rasselnder Atem. Sollte der böse Wolf doch kommen, wenn er sich das traute. Stiles würde nicht aufgeben, würde keine leichte Beute sein. Stilinski würde kämpfen und bis zum Schluss alles geben. Wenn er schon Beute war… dann war er keine Einfache. _War er noch nie gewesen._

„Du jagst mir keine Angst mehr ein.“ Gelogen. Es war Vollmond und damit die Nacht des Monats, die für den Menschen immer wieder zu einem kleinen Höllentrip wurde. Der Wolf in Derek konnte sich nicht beherrschen. _Konnte sich ihm gegenüber nicht beherrschen._ Stiles wendete den Blick nicht ab, bewegte sich langsam von dem Baumstamm weg. Machte keinen Schritt zurück, schien beinahe parallel zu dem Raubtier zu laufen. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Musste Mut beweisen. „Wo willst du hin, Stiles?“, es war beinahe ein Säuseln, sollte wohl betörend wirken. Der Braunhaarige allerdings kannte diese Masche schon, obwohl sie ihm jedes Mal wieder einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Derek versuchte, ihn zu täuschen, gar in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Der Angesprochene aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein freches Lächeln, welches keinen Gefühlseinblick zuließ. „Spazieren? Ein Abenteuer suchen? Zu Scott gehen? Mit Lydia Titanic schauen? Weißt du, es gibt vieles, was ich jetzt machen könnte.“ - „Dann komm her.“ - „Nein.“ _Bestimmend._ Stiles war der Einzige, der sich gegenüber Derek so verhielt, der es sich anmaßte, ihn so zu behandeln. „Reize mich nicht, Mensch.“ _Dafür war es schon zu spät._ „Wie käme ich denn auf solch eine Idee?“

Noch ein mutiger Schritt zur Seite, während Derek weiter auf ihn zukam. Stiles hatte das Bedürfnis zu laufen, einfach die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Hatte er Angst? _Immer._ Es wäre gelogen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er nicht wisse, dass Derek es riechen konnte. Natürlich wusste der Werwolf, was in dem Menschen vorging. Er kannte ihn. Kannte ihn zu gut. Und dann war es da, plötzlich und vollkommen aus dem Kontext heraus. _Besagte Worte._  
„Dann komme ich eben zu dir.“ Just in diesem Augenblick hatten sich die haselnussbraunen Augen geweitet und noch, ehe Stiles sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, entwich ein schmerzlicher Laut seinen Lippen. Wieder wurde der geschundenen Rücken gegen die raue Baumrinde gepresst, während Derek Stiles kaum Luft zum Atmen ließ. „Gefangen.“ - „Wie unerwartet.“, gab Stilinski, ohne nachzudenken, zurück und starrte den Werwolf ohne einen erkennbaren Funken Furcht in den Augen an. _Es machte ihn hungrig._

„Du lässt mich… mich vollkommen vergessen, kleiner Mensch.“ Grob nahm der Hale die Lippen seiner _wohl geliebten Beute_ in Beschlag und kratzte mit seinen Krallen über den geschundenen Oberkörper. Der Junge wurde besser, brauchte Derek doch jeden Monat länger, um ihn in seine Fänge zu bekommen…

Aber heute war Vollmond. Die Nacht der Jäger.  
Heute war Mittwoch.

_So… wurde der Mensch vom Wolf verschlungen._

fin.


	9. Wölfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Wölfe“ von Kontra K  
> Wortanzahl: 900

**Wölfe**

_Was genau treibt einen Menschen an? Was genau hält ihn am Leben und was sorgt dafür, dass er das Einatmen nicht vergisst? Was gibt ihm die Kraft, auch ohne Sonnenbrille dem Feuerball entgegenzublicken und dabei ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben? Warum steht er jeden Morgen wieder auf und macht sich los in den Kampf? Warum tut er das?_

In vollkommenem Einklang mit der Natur stand Derek auf der kleinen Erhöhung, ließ den Wind mit seinen kurzen Haaren spielen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Schon seit viel zu langer Zeit verweilte er so an diesem Ort, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter… wirkte fast wie eine Statur. Jener Gestaltwandler, der der Welt sonst so misstrauisch und feindselig gegenübertrat, sah so unendlich zufrieden aus, dass es einem ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern könnte. Es war, als wäre er das erste Mal seit Jahren angekommen und das auch noch an einem Ort, der sein Herz auftaute. Es zum Schlagen brachte, gar beschleunigte und dann springen ließ. Wahrscheinlich war er in diesen Sekunden mehr als erleichtert, das der Rest des Rudels sich nicht in der Nähe befand, da sie doch viel zu leicht ausmachen könnten, was ihn beschäftigte… das ihn etwas beschäftigte.

Erst als er jenen anderen holprigen und unregelmäßigen Herzschlag hinter sich ausmachen konnte - der immer lauter wurde - drehte der junge Mann sich um. Jetzt, da er sich auf die näherkommende Person konzentrierte, konnte er den zittrigen Atem vernehmen und sogar das minimale Knacken des Geästes unter den unaufmerksamen Füßen ausmachen. Das müde dahinschlurfen. Natürlich, es war immerhin erst knapp sieben Uhr morgens und nicht jeder Teenager verbrachte seine Ferien damit, um diese Tageszeit aus dem Bett zu fallen. _Stiles._ Als dieser verrückte Junge auch die letzten Meter hinter sich gebracht hatte und aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat, spiegelte sich einen Moment lang eine gar liebliche Emotionswelle in Dereks Augen wieder. Die Haare des Jüngeren standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab, während er die Füße noch nicht einmal richtig hochbekam und die Arme fröstelnd um den Oberkörper geschlungen hatte.

„Was um Himmels Willen machst du hier, Sourwolf?“, ein Gähnen seitens Stilinski und Derek konnte die Worte nur erahnen. Kannte er ihn doch aber viel zu gut, verstand ihn trotz Gebrabbel. Dieses Nuscheln, wenn der Braunhaarige nicht ausschlafen konnte und dieser raue Ton in der Stimme. Wie ein Bär. _Babybär._ „Ich habe mir den Sonnenaufgang angesehen.“ – „Und ich habe gefroren.“ Prompt war die Antwort von Stiles gekommen, die Derek ein Schmunzeln entlockte und ihn beinahe auflachen ließ. Definitiv, der Junge war nicht ausgeschlafen. Aber was sollte man auch erwarten, da sie letzte Nacht noch lang unterwegs gewesen waren. Nichts Anstrengendes, nur Essen und einen Film, aber das hatte scheinbar schon gereicht. „Nur weil du unausgeschlafen bist.“ – „Ja und was denkst du, wovon das kommt?“ Schnippisch und von diesem Schmollmund untermauert. _So kindisch._ „Weil du so viel Schlaf brauchst, wie eine Babykatze?“, amüsiert zog der Hale eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, musterte den Menschen und fing den halbherzig, gar läppisch ausgeführten Schlag in seine Richtung mühelos ab. Stiles grummelte einige unverständliche Worte, machte aber keine Anstalten seine Hand zurückzuziehen. Derek war warm, weshalb sich erneut eine zarte Gänsehaut auf dem Arm des Menschen ausbreitete. _Verdammter Temperaturwechsel._ Beinahe wie in Trance trat der 17-jährige näher zum Hale, sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Arme berührten, und sah in die Richtung, in die der Andere noch vor Kurzem geblickt hatte.

Einige Minuten starrten sie so gemeinsam in die Ferne, genossen stillschweigend die federleichten Berührungen der Hände und Arme, bevor sich Stiles irgendwann abwendete. Noch bevor Derek verwirrt aufblicken konnte, hatte der Junge den Griff ihrer Hände verstärkt, zog den Älteren sanft mit sich. _So verschlafen._ „Du Fuchs.“, ließ Derek leise verlauten, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass dies von Anfang an die Intension des Stilinski gewesen war. „Wölfe sind schließlich Gemeinschaftstiere.“ – „Und Füchse? Nicht eher Einzelgänger?“ – „Mh, du kannst es ja herausfinden.“ Das Grinsen von Stiles war für Derek nicht zu sehen, da jener sie durch das Geäst wieder zu dem Bungalow der Anlage geleitete und sich damit knapp vor dem Gestaltwandler bewegte.  
Erst als die zwei jungen Männer sich im Warmen befanden, ließ Stiles den besagten Sourwolf los, aber auch nur, weil er sich die Schuhe ausziehen wollte. Derek tat es ihm gleich, beobachtete _seinen_ Menschen und folgte ihm. _Nur ihm._ Müde war der geborene Wolf nicht mehr, brauchte er doch gefühlt nur halb so viel Schlaf wie sein Freund. _Freund…_ was für ein seltsames Wort. Er runzelte die Stirn, biss sich minimal auf die Lippe und blickte auf den schlanken Rücken vor ihm. Stiles hatte sich von dem dünnen Mantel befreit, stand nur wieder in seinen schlabbrigen Schlafsachen vor Derek und fiel dann beinahe sofort auf das Bett. Der Ältere konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, bewegte sich dann langsam auf den einzigen Schlafplatz mit den zwei Kissen und Decken im Haus zu und hatte den braunhaarigen wenigen Sekunden später schon erfolgreich an sich gedrückt. _Lieblich._

„Bist du glücklich, Derek?“ – „Was ist das für eine Frage?“ – „Eine Berechtigte? Und?“ – „Ja, Stiles. Ja, ich bin glücklich.“

_Manchmal ist es diese eine Person, die uns immer wieder aufstehen lässt. Diese eine Person, die für diese wundervollen Gesichtsentgleisungen verantwortlich ist. Eine Person, die uns so viel mehr bedeutet, als wir am Anfang gedacht hatten. Diese eine Person. Dieser Mensch… für einen ganz allein._

fin.


	10. Klaus I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel: „Klaus I love you“ von M83  
> Wortanzahl: 1000

**Klaus I love you**

_Und einmal sagten sie mir, dass es für alles einen Grund gäbe. Für jedes Ende einen neuen Anfang. Sprachen sie doch so viel, vor dieser allzu langen Zeit._

Es waren leise, gar federnd wirkende Schritte, die über den vom Morgentau noch feuchten Boden des Beacon Hills Reservates wandelten. Es war dieser sichtbare Atem und das klirrende Geräusch, welches verursacht wurde, wenn jener den Lippen entglitt. _Metaphorisch._ Dünne Arme, die um den viel zu leicht bekleideten Oberkörper geschlungen waren und versuchten, wenigstens ein wenig Wärme zu spenden. Dass dies ein erbärmlicher Versuch war, konnte man schon am viel zu auffälligen Zittern des Jungen ausmachen. Es war, als würde der Körper beben und sich die Zehen- und Fingernägel aufrolle, weil sie es nicht mehr länger aushielten. _Winter._  
In den letzten Tagen waren die Temperaturen gefallen und mit einem Mal schien die kalte Jahreszeit dieses Stück Land für sich einnehmen zu wollen. Wie ein Überfall, den man nicht hatte, kommen sehen, da der Wetterbericht doch etwas ganz anderes verkündet hatte. Die ersten Obdachlosen, so wurde es im Fernsehen gesagt, waren erfroren und die Zunge von einem kleinen, viel zu neugierigen Kind war an einem Eiszapfen kleben geblieben. Und auch Stiles war nicht vorbereitet, blieb mit seinen Gedanken doch ganz woanders. Kein Mantel und dieses Loch im einzigen Schuhpaar, das er besaß. Wollsocken von Scotts Mutter. _Lebensrettend._

Wie aber war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, der Wald-Aktion ein weiteres Mal zuzustimmen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er sich hier draußen den Tod holen, oder wenigstens einen Finger an die Kälte verlieren würde. _Wie er ihn überredet hatte._ Der Junge musste grinsen und rieb sich im selben Moment die fröstelnden Arme. Es war wirklich kalt. „Du solltest mir danken, mein Freund.“, murmelte der Teenager mit leiser Stimme und ließ die Augen immer wieder umherwandern. Wie schwer es doch war, seinen Partner am heutigen Tage auszumachen. _Scheues Wesen._ In dieser natürlichen Stille irgendwie viel zu laut zog Stiles seine aufkommende Nasenflüssigkeit wieder nach oben, rieb sich mit zwei Fingern über besagtes Riechorgan und umklammerte dann schnell wieder den schmalen Oberkörper. Wie lang lief er schon so durch die Gegend? _Ungewiss._ Wenn sich nicht bald etwas tun würde, müsste Stilinski wohl oder übel umdrehen, da sich die Kälte anfing durch die mit liebe, gestrickten Socken zu fressen. _Undankbare Minusgrade._

Es war jener Moment, in dem Stiles ein beinahe liebliches Knacken im Unterholz hörte und sich dadurch gedrängt fühlte, einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen. Wenige Sekunden später schlich sich ein zartes Lächeln auf die jugendlichen Lippen und so wandte sich der gesamte Körper in die Richtung, die die Augen fixiert hatten. Da war er, stand erhobenen Hauptes zwischen den frostigen Bäumen und schien den Jungen ganz genau zu beobachten. _Blau leuchtende Augen hatten ihn fixiert._ Wie lang das schon so war? Fraglich. Das schwarze Fell der anmutigen Kreatur glitzerte im kühlen Licht der Sonne dezent und wirkte wie mit Feenstaub besprenkelt. „Wie Twilight mäßig du doch aussiehst, mein Freund.“, gluckste der Teenager entzückt und ging trotz Knurren des Tieres langsam auf jenes zu. Wurde er doch einfach viel zu oft angeknurrt, als das diese Geste noch ihre volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Gespielt empört brummte Stiles zurück, als er kurz vor dem Wolf zum stehen kam und erst nach wenigen Momenten eine Hand ausstreckte, um sie in dem weichen, ein wenig störrischen Fell zu vergraben. Das Tier knurrte leise, fletschte die Zähne, machte aber keine weiteren Anstalten etwas gegen sein menschliches Gegenüber zu unternehmen. Erst als Stilinski die zweite Hand dazu nahm und sein Gesicht in dem leicht feuchten Fell des Anderen vergrub, entwich dem Vierbeiner ein zufriedener Laut, bei dem man wieder die beeindruckenden Reißzähne begutachten konnte. _Beängstigend._

Noch einige Minuten verharrten sie in dieser Position, während Stiles jeden noch so kleinen Funken Wärme in sich aufsog. „Lass uns endlich von hier verschwinden, ich erfriere.“, flüsterte der Teenager in das nachtdunkle Fell und erhob sich dann wieder. Der Wolf blieb dicht an seiner Seite, wodurch sie sich immer wieder berührten. Stiles war kalt, er wollte nur noch ankommen und sich in warme Decken einwickeln. Wahrscheinlich müsste er sogar erst einmal duschen, oder gleich baden, so durchgefroren wie er war. Wusste Derek überhaupt, was er ihm antat? Dieser Wolf hatte wenigstens Fell, Stiles aber war ein armer, nackter Mensch, dem nur die viel zu dünne Kleidung blieb. _Frostiger Winter._ Irgendwann wurde sein Gefährte schneller und um mit ihm mitzuhalten begann auch Stiles zu traben, rannte irgendwann durch den Wald und konnte sich ein viel zu breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Boden war rutschig, der Wolf so unendlich elegant und der Teenager einfach hochgradig ungeschickt. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er mit, sprang über Steine und konnte schon bald die sportlich bedingte Hitze in seinem Körper aufsteigen spüren. Das machte der Vierbeiner doch mit Absicht!

Erst als jenes ungleiche Duo das Haus im Wald erreichte, verlangsamten sich die Schritte von Stiles, während er nun doch schwer atmend einen Fuß vor den Anderen setzte. _Sportliche Meisterleistung._ Das schwarze Geschöpf verschwand einige Momente vor dem 17-jährigen Jungen im Dunkel des Innenbereiches, während Stilinski noch damit beschäftigt war, die wenigen Stufen zur Hütte zu erklimmen. Am Anfang hatte der Mensch nicht verstanden, was sein Freund im Winter immer in den Wald zog, aber mittlerweile konnte er es nachvollziehen. _Schlafende Schönheit._ Der Temperaturwechsel, der einen drinnen erwartete, raubte dem Braunhaarigen für einen Moment den Atem und kaum wollte er ankündigen, dass er es auch hinein geschafft hatte, schlangen sich schon zwei warme Arme um seinen durchgefrorenen Körper. Der eiskalte Rücken wurde an eine warme Brust gepresst und sofort erzitterte Stiles von neuem. _So angenehm._ Ein wenig ungeschickt drehte sich der Teenager halb herum und hob den Kopf, um in diese blau leuchtenden Augen blicken zu können. „Wie schnell du heute warst.“ – „Ja, im Gegensatz zu dir, ich bin nämlich fast erfroren!“  
 _Lippen, die sich sanft berührten._

  
„Kakao?“  
„Ja bitte… und Derek?“  
„Mh?“  
„Nächstes Mal könntest du mich auch mit dem Auto abholen.“

**Der Junge, der mit dem Wolf rannte.**

fin.


End file.
